No More Waiting
by Kath13
Summary: Alex has a stalker and Bobby won't wait any longer for what they both want. More ramblings from a sick mind. If you don't like this stuff don't read.
1. Chapter 1

More ramblings..don't know how I keeping coming up with these sick ideas:)

I don't own these characters, Dick Wolf does, so there's no need to sue. Although they like scientific sexual experimantation!

Authors note. Kind of forceful in one section. If you don't like it don't read this.

Another long week of doing nothing. Alex's phone rang.

"Eames", she waited and didn't get any reply. "Hello?" Nothing, there was someone on the other end but they weren't talking. She loudly hung up the phone. This got Bobby's attention.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know, I have been getting crank calls all week, I can hear someone on the other end but they don't speak. Must be the same person who has been leaving notes in my mailbox at home."

"Notes? What kind of notes? What do they say?"

"Thats the weird part, this person thinks they own me. Says I belong to them. Says he has been following me, he knows what time I leave my apartment, where I get my coffee and what time I get home. This person also says he will pick me up tonight for a date. Its really getting scarey."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal until I got the date note, I was gonna tell you today." 

"You know all the weirdos come out on the weekend. After work I will come over and keep watch in case he shows up."

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, you know I care about you."

"Bobby, I feel the same but we can't mess up our partnership. If anyone found out they would split us up."

Bobby showed up shortly after work. He was showered, shaved and was wearing some cologne. 

"Thanks for coming over, but I still feel like I'm putting you out. I see you didn't bring much of anything."

"Alex, its really no bother. I don't plan on sleeping much tonight. Just want to make sure nobody shows up at the door tonight."

"That cologne smells great! Are you trying to tempt me?"

"It can't hurt to try."

They ordered take out and watched television until 11 pm.

"Looks like my date stood me up, think I will go to bed. Night Bobby."

"Night Alex."

As Alex walked down toward the bedroom she looked back to see Bobby just staring at her as she walked away. Their eyes met and they just stood there staring at each other before she went into the bedroom. 

Bobby went back and sat on the couch watching tv. All the light were out, except for the glow of the tv. Half an hour later he heard something. It was so faint he wasn't sure if he actually heard it or not. He looked at the door and saw the shadow of someones feet under the door. He grabbed his gun and went towards the door. He tried to undo the locks as quietly as he could but the person took off and ran out the front door before Bobby could get the door open.

He shut the door and locked it again. He went down the hall to check on Alex. He couldn't believe she was still asleep. He put his gun on her dresser and just stood there and watched her sleep. He stood there for at least 20 minutes, just staring, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her. His body was reacting to his thoughts. He was going crazy. They both wanted each other but Alex was afraid of Deacons finding out what was going on between them. 

Alex stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes, the room was still dark with just a faint light from the tv in the other room. She smelled his cologne and knew he was in the room.

"Bobby? What are you doing?"

"You had a midnight visitor, but he's gone. I came in to check on you and was just watching you sleep."

"Gee, I missed all the excitement. How long have you been watching me?"

"About 20 minutes. Just staring, thinking what I could do to you."

"Bobby, we can't. As much as I want to be with you. It would ruin things."

But Bobby was tired of waiting. He moved towards her. She sat up and pulled the covers towards her chest as if she were protecting herself. He grabbed the covers and pulled them off her quicker then she realized. For a few seconds he was stunned. Alex had no clothes on. Its as if she was waiting just for him. Without hesitation he was on top of her. She tried to push him off but he was stronger than she was. He pinned her wrists to the bed. 

"Alex, don't fight what we both want. Nobody needs to know what we do."

Alex was still struggling. "Bobby, we can't."

"Yes we can, and we will." 

Alex was breathing heavy from trying to fight off Bobby. He wasted no time and started kissing her neck, slowly moving downward until he reached her breasts. As soon as his mouth found her nipple she stopped struggling as started to relax. 

Bobby felt her relax and knew she wasn't going to fight him any more. He let go of her wrists and put his hands to better use. He squeezed and fondled both breasts, licking and sucking. He slowly moved his hand down over her stomach and into her soft curls. As if it were a reflex, Alex spread her legs open just enough to give him access to what he wanted. 

Bobby let his hand continue down, stopping to rub her clit and make her moan his name. He still continued rubbing her slowly, ocassionally letting his finger slip inside her. She opened her legs even more, wanting to feel more of what he was doing to her. 

Next he moved down and started licking and sucking her clit. She bucked her hips, wanting everything he had to give. 

"Bobby, stop before I cum. I want you inside me."

He did what he was told. He moved up and gave her a deep kiss, letting her taste what she tasted like. He wanted to take it slow so he wouldn't hurt her, but she was so wet he slipped right in. He moved slow, in and out. He didn't want this to end.

Alex grabbed his ass with both hands, she wanted all of him. She reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit while Bobby pumped in and out of her.

"You are a hot fuck," he said to her. 

Alex couldn't hold on much longer. He felt her tighten around him and cum as she called his name. 

He started to move faster inside her. Alex knew he was going to finish soon. He pumped harder as he came inside her. 

"Alex, I love you. I hope I didn't hurt you in any way."

"I'm ok, you didn't hurt me. If I had kept up the fight would you have stopped?"

Bobby didn't answer her question. He just lay next to her holding her in bed.

"Bobby, would you have stopped?"

"I don't know if I can say for sure. Maybe not. I needed you. Are you going to hold that against me?"

"I needed you too. I guess I won't hold it against you. Lets get some sleep. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday and we can sleep in." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2, this was a little difficult since its not easy for me to just sit and type something, I think I do better when an idea just decides to shows up.

In this chapter Bobby and Alex deal with a stalker. Don't worry no sex in this one. My sick mind needs a rest. Like usual I don't own the characters although if I did I would be happy.

The next morning Bobby got up first and decided to go out and bring home coffee. When he got back he saw a note attached to Alex's mailbox. He picked it up being careful not to ruin any other fingerprints that may be on the paper. He let himself back into her apartment. She was already up and in the shower. When she was done she came out into the kitchen.

"I bought us some coffee"

"Great thanks, the most important meal of the day."

"You had another note on your mailbox. Thought I would give you the honors of reading it first."

Alex picked up the note and read it aloud. "I see you had a visitor last night, I told you, you belong to me. Nobody can take care of you like I can."

"I guess this guy isn't going to go away.

"The note wasn't there on my way out, he could even be someone in this building. We're going to have to tell Deakins about this guy," he said to her. "But don't worry, we can work it so he doesn't have to know we slept together." 

"Thats what I was afraid of, I hope this goes ok." 

"Since its Saturday I'll wait till this afternoon and I will call him and let him know whats going on. Don't worry, I already have a plan."

"Why don't you fill me in."

"I'm going to have someone follow you for a few days, see if we can figure out who it is, if that doesn't work...start leaving notes for him on your mailbox, maybe that will bring him out. Get all the notes together and I will run them over to see if they can lift any prints."

Alex gave him all the notes as Bobby got ready to leave.

"Alex, do you have to go out anywhere?"

"I'm sure I can go out and find ssomething to do."

"Good. I'll leave first. Give me 10 minutes and then leave. I'll follow you for a bit before I get someone else to pick up the job. I'll call Deakins while I am out."

"Ok No problem, I'll see you later I guess."

"Let me know when you are ready to come back home, I will not leave you alone."

"I'll call you later Bobby."

Bobby walked over and gave her a kiss, except he didn't stop.

"Bobby, get out of here before we both end up somewhere else."

He gave her a smile and left.

Alex left and went about her business. She made sure she didn't look around to see if she was being followed, she let Bobby do that. She didn't want to scare her stalker away. She didn't do much of anything, she picked up more coffee and did some window shopping. Occasionally her mind would wonder back to last nights events. 

Alex's cell phone rang..."Eames"

"Hey, its me. I talked to Deakins and told him what was going on with your secret admirer. Told him what we had planned. Don't worry though, the stalker might not know we slept together and I sure didn't mention it to Deakins. That little part of the evening doesn't have to come into play at all. I also sent the notes to be fingerprinted, we won't know anything until Monday."

"Thanks Bobby, luckily he doesn't have my cell number. I would hate to be bothered by him all the time. I'm going back to my place soon, when should I expect you?"

"I'm already there, I'll see you when you get here." 

Alex came into the lobby of her apartment building, attached to her mailbox was a rose. She picked it up and brought it upstairs. She opened the door to her apartment where Bobby was waiting for her. 

"Nice flower."

"It was on my mailbox downstairs."

"Interesting, nothing was there when I came here. This guy has to be real close."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not, at least I go after what I want without hiding behind things."

"Relax Bobby, I was just kidding." 

"I brought in more take out for dinner if thats ok with you. Tomorrow I check in with the person I have following you to see if they have anything interesting to report."

Sunday was uneventful, Bobby and Alex just hung around her apartment. Bobby kept on the quiet so if anyone was listening they would think Alex was alone.

"On Monday I will leave before dawn, I like to be gone before I get spotted by Mr. Stalker. Will you be ok with that?"

"I will be ok, don't worry. I will call when I am on my way into work."

Monday morning finally arrived. Bobby was gone when Alex woke up. She took a shower and got ready for work. She left her apartment and went to get coffee. On the way into work she called Bobby on his cell phone.

"Hey Bobby I am on my way in, I picked up coffee like usual. Have you found out if anyone has been following me the last few days? 

"My guy reported in, no luck in that department. Also there were no prints on the notes he left. Its time for the next plan. Will discuss it when you get here."

Alex got in to work and both her and Bobby got called right into Deakins Office.

Bobby started, "We are not having much luck finding out who this guy is. Next step is for Eames to leave notes on her mailbox for him, set up a meeting. The only way to do it is to have it at her place. We'll set up a time and have some uniforms ready. If my plan goes well, he will enter her apartment and thats when we'll take him down."

"Ok that sound good, set it up for Wednesday, make sure he has time to find the note. Set it up for mid morning, maybe a coffee date for Alex. Lets get this done with," Deakins said.

They both left the office, Alex wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Bobby.

"How does this sound, Thank you for the beautiful flower, I have Wednesday off, I would like you to come up for coffee about 9."

He read the note to himself. "That sounds good, I hope he buys it. That means The uniforms and myself will have to be there before dawn, we don't want him seeing me or any other cops entering your building."

"Good, I'll leave the note on my mailbox when I get home tonight."

"Do you need me to stay at your place tonight?" 

"I should be fine Bobby, if there's trouble I call you first."

On Tuesday morning Alex went about her morning routine, she got up, showered and left to get coffee before work. She noticed the note she left on her mailbox was gone. It didnt take her long to get into work. She sat down at her desk across from Bobby.

"Bait taken"

"Good," Bobby just smiled.

Wednesday morning came, Bobby and a couple uniforms showed up at 4 in the morning. Alex let them in. 

"Glad you're here. I am going back to bed. Make yourselves at home." 

Alex slept till about 7, she got up showered and made coffee. 

"Has it been quiet out there?"

"Yeah, no noise, no feet by the door. We still need to be as quiet as possible before he shows up. When we see his shadow under the door, thats when we are gonna play him. Just follow my lead."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

At 8:50 Bobby heard someone quietly coming up the stairs, or at least trying to be quiet.

"This is it Eames, you ready?" he whispered.

Alex shook her head.

Bobby saw a shadow under the door, he immedialtely grabbed a glass from the table and threw it against the wall. It shattered with a loud noise. "Damn it Alex, why do you have to be like this? Just give me what I want!"

"I won't give you anything! Take your hands off me!

In a split second Alex's door was kicked open and a young man walked into her apartment, before he knew it he was face down on the floor being cuffed by the uniform officers. The picked him up off the floor. Goren and Eames approached him.

"You know this guy Eames?"

"Her name is Alex and you better treat her with respect, she belongs to me," the stalker was rambling on.

"He is the new person downstairs, I think he moved in a month ago. I have seen him only a few times. I don't even know his name. I never gave him a reason to latch onto me."

Bobby waved for the uniformed officers to take him away.

"Well that ordeal is over with."

"Sure glad its is over with, kind of strange having a perfect stranger knowing your every move."

Bobby shut her door and went over and wrapped his arms around Alex. "Now we can concentrate on getting back to being ourselves again."

Alex returned his affection, "Now there's a good idea" 


End file.
